This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the study is to test whether an experimental drug called collagenase will dissolve and rupture the tissue causing the contracture of your finger(s)due to your Dupuytren's disease. If your finger has failed to respond to injection after three random injections, or if you still have other fingers affected by Dupuytren's disease after three random injections, you are eligible to participate in an extended phase of the study.